Hearts of Glee
by Angel436
Summary: It may sound ridiculous to chase after a guy who's gay, but Alana doesn't care. She wants him and is determined for him to be in her life, whether he just be her friend or something more... Klaine, Blaine/OC
1. Wheeler and Bow Tie

**Hi! So I'm back, but this time, with a Glee story! This is the absolute FIRST Glee fanfiction I've EVER written, so please be nice? For me? :) I honestly don't know how this came out. I kind of like it, but it was kind of longer than I expected this first chapter to be. I had just been listening to Darren Criss and considering how much I love him and think he's freaking awesomesauce, I figured why not make a fanfiction about it?! Brilliant right? :D So...yeah. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Ms. Alana Brennan," Principal Figgins started, that deep accent and creepy smile burning into my mind. "You seem to have the most perfect record of all of McKinley. Straight A's since middle school, excelling musician, countless academic awards, you're definitely what we're looking for."

"Isn't she? She's a doll!" My mother exclaimed, her curly hair bouncy along with her enthusiasm. "She's the perfect student. She won't cause you any trouble, I can guarantee you that."

"I'll take your word for it," Figgins said again with that weird smile again. "Welcome to McKinley Ms. Brennan."

"Thanks," I said, reaching my hand out to his to meet in a handshake. All the while, all I could think about was how much of a potential pedophile he is judging by the way he'd been staring at me.

"Here's your school schedule. I hope everything is to your liking and enjoy your first day."

"Thanks, once again," I said with a polite smile, leaving Figgins' office, my mom trailing behind me.

"You're gonna be okay?" mom asked me as I walked her to the front entrance of the school.

"Mom, I'm not in kindergarten. I'm going to be fine," I said with a slight smile, crossing my arms.

"Okay. I'm only a call away if you need me though. Love you! I'll be here to pick you up."

"Okay, bye," I said, waving her off as she made her way out of the double doors.

So, honestly, I didn't think I would be okay there. I hadn't even officially started my first day yet and I was already anxious to leave. Everything had already seemed so different there at McKinley. It was a huge school, so much different from the little school I went to in North Carolina. I lived in a rural city, so there weren't many people. There were only two high schools and both were fairly small. I was so used to being a part of that small group of people. Being at McKinley, on the other hand, made me feel small compared to its huge proximity.

Being an academically inclined sophomore, not trying to brag, but I knew my name would spread around the school quite quickly. I was told that I was the only sophomore taking Calculus and AP English 3, along with AP Chemistry. It happened at my old school, but it might have spread faster, considering that there were less than a nine hundred students there. I was the talk of the year, and honestly, I hated it. I've always laid low and for some reason, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to do that there.

Startling me out of my daze, the first bell of the day rang, bringing me to my senses.

It was time to get the day started.

God, what hell it would be.

Being pushed around and shoved by everyone trying to rush to class, I constantly pulled my book bag over my shoulder as I checked every door on the math hall for the class I'd been looking for. Stumbling from door to door, I panicked as I heard the warning bell go off. I wouldn't make it. I knew I wouldn't.

But just my luck, I happened to find the room, busting into the door just as the tardy bell rung.

"Great timing. You must be the new student. Um, Ms…" she said, squinting down at her attendance sheet. "Alana Brennan?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Mrs. Hagberg and I'll be your Calculus teacher for this year. Please have a seat at that table, next to Artie. Artie, raise your hand dear so she knows where to go."

Quickly scanning the room, a guy in the middle of the classroom raising his hand with a slight smile. I smiled back, walking towards him. Within that time of walking from the front of the room to the table, I noticed two things. One, he was wearing fingerless gloves. Two, he seemed to be seated shorter than everyone else in his seat. For a moment, I just assumed that he was short, but soon, I learned that him being short wasn't the case.

He was in a wheelchair.

I smiled at him as I took a seat next to him, feeling kind of awkward because of the slight different of how much higher I was sitting up from him. He smiled back at me and waved before turning his attention to Mrs. Hagberg.

"Okay, so normally, I wouldn't do this…but seeing as though we have a new student, for her sake, we're going to have a review week." Everyone groaned and complained.

"Thanks a lot!" a masculine voice yelled from somewhere behind me, but I couldn't pinpoint who had said it.

"Get quiet and stop your complaining! I'm being nice enough to let you take this period off to yourself, for I have to get my review lesson plan started and completed by tomorrow." Everyone cheered, immediately switching seats with others to talk to their friends, pulling out their iPods and cellphones, texting away. The only people who hadn't made a move for anything was Artie and I. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was looking down at his joined hands on his lap, his glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose.

Deciding not to waste my first period, I reached out to grab a book from my bag before I heard Artie speak up.

"Um, hi," he said. I turned towards him and returned his smile. He had a really pretty smile. Not to mention the most adorable blue eyes. "I'm Artie Abrams," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Alana Brennan," I said, returning his gesture. "It's nice to meet you Artie."

"Likewise," he said with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from New Jersey, but I moved here from North Carolina."

"Oh. That's cool. What do you think of McKinley so far?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know," I said with a sigh. "I hadn't seen much of it yet seeing as though I've only been to one class. But I can say that the principal just may be a sex offender and the halls are hectic." He chuckled a little.

"Figgins is pretty weird. On another note though, one of the advantages of being in a wheelchair is that everyone clears out of your way because they don't want their toes to be rolled over." I didn't know how to respond to that. He chuckled like it was comical, but he's in a wheelchair. There's nothing comical in that, so I had to ask.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but…how did you—"

"End up in the wheelchair?" he asked, completing my question. I nodded. "Well, when I was eight, I got into a car accident with my mom. My mom came out fine, thank God, but I was left paralyzed from the waist down. It's indefinite, but I've learned to adjust to it. It can be a huge pain sometimes though." I nodded. It must have been hard.

"I'm sorry about the accident."

"Don't be. No one else at McKinley has an awesome set of wheels like me," he said, presenting his chair with his hands, a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, for someone who's a seemingly quiet nerd, you're quite outgoing."

"Yeah, I'm not your average geek. Yeah, I have the style and the intellect, but I can get all gangsta whenever I want!" I laughed even more.

"You know, you're pretty cool. I'm so glad I made a new friend." His smile instantly dropped.

"Who ever said anything about being friends?" I stared at him, puzzled and speechless.

"But...I just thought—"

"Just kidding!" he said with a giggle. "You're pretty cool yourself. Especially since you're wearing a Heffron Drive band shirt." I looked down at my attire, remembering my random picking of my black Heffron Drive t-shirt, khaki skinny jeans, and black vans, finishing off the casual look with a little eyeliner and mascara and straightening my hair. "You've totally gained cool points from me."

"Wow," I said with a slight giggle, slightly in shock. "I didn't know anyone really knew who Heffron Drive was."

"Of course I do! They're like the underdogs of the music world. They connect to the fellow underdogs like me. It's nice to listen to someone other than the Biebs and Gaga every once in a while. Just to hear the raw music. No tricks, no musical gimmicks, just the music. You know?" I smiled, nodding in utter shock. It's like he read my mind.

"Exactly. I always thought I was the only one who thought that...we're officially best friends, I don't care what you say." He laughed.

"That's totally fine with me," he said with a smile, looking down at my schedule on the table. He picked it up and examined it with a playful, outrageous look. "Damn girl! You're talking calculus, AP English 3 AND AP chemistry and you're only a sophomore?!" he said, looking up at me with disbelief. I smiled shyly and shrugged. "You're more of a nerd than I am!" I giggled.

"I tend to always keep my nose in my textbooks. Or any book really. But speaking of my classes, would you happen to know where my English class is? I'm trying to understand the structure of the school."

"Sure! I'll wheel you there." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wheel me?"

"Yeah. You sit on my lap and I'll wheel you to class." I smiled gratefully.

"That's really sweet of you, but I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of your disability."

"Please, don't worry about that," he said, waving it off. "I don't care. Plus, I offered. It's totally cool."

So far, McKinley wasn't bad.

* * *

Sitting on Artie's lap, he wheeled me out of the classroom and down the halls, everyone moving out of the way as he came.

"Hey, do you mind if I stop by my locker really quickly? I need to grab my Spanish textbook."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," I said, absentmindedly looking around the halls of McKinley, taking notice of everyone who walked by. The cool thing was that I was able to tell who everyone's personality was: preps, athletes, geeks, slackers, wallflowers, divas, burn outs, and more. I was astounded by the diversity.

"Okay, we're here," he said, rolling up to a specific locker. I hopped off his lap, allowing him to grab his things. Standing against the lockers, waiting for Artie, I continued to scan the halls until my eyes fell on one person in particular.

The first thing I would notice about a guy was their eyes and smile, but in this case, that was the last thing that caught my eye. Looking up at this guy, the first thing I noticed was his red bow tie. Quite interested in his attire, I examined his dark blue button up, tucked into his red high waters, finishing his look with what looks like black loafers. After evaluating the colorful mess that is his clothing, I felt the undying need to see the face of the clothes' beholder.

And God, was that beholder sexy.

Jet black hair sleeked back with gel, big hazel irises, and a smile to die for. I couldn't help but stare at him laugh and talk with the guy in front of him.

"Um…what are you staring at?" I turned to Artie, Spanish books in his lap and quizzical expression plastered on his face.

"Uh, nothing. Um…do you know who he is?" I asked, nodding my head towards the hazel eyed Adonis.

"The guy with the red bow tie?" I nodded.

"That's Blaine Anderson. Eccentric guy, isn't he?" I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Most definitely, but I like it. It's creative." I guess Artie noticed the googly eyes I was making because he immediately stated the inevitable.

"Don't get any ideas though. He may have good looks, but he doesn't play for your team." My eyes widened.

"He's gay?!"

"Is it not obvious? Look at what he's wearing." I nodded.

"Good point, but I just thought he was trying to make a statement. I guess that's just how the creative mind works. But the fact that he's gay makes me want to befriend him more." Artie blinked. "I've always wanted a gay best friend. Don't judge me." Artie chuckled.

"Oh, you'll make plenty of them here," he said, putting his books into his book bag on the back of his chair, inviting me to sit on his lap once more. "Also, not to bring your spirits down any more than it is, but you see that guy Blaine's talking to?" I look back at him, taking notice of the well-dressed brunet standing before him.

"Please don't tell me—"

"Yup. That's Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend. They've been together for a while now. I think about five months." I sighed.

"Life sucks." Artie laughed, the warning bell chiming in.

"Let me wheel you to class before you're late." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started down the hall, me staring back at Blaine and his boyfriend, kissing goodbye.

Life really does suck.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter! I wanted to kind of introduce Alana a little (But not too much. Don't want to give too much away) and add in a little detail. I plan on this being a legit, full on story with an actual plot, so this story can end up being 20+ chapters long and probably well over 100 pages in a word document. I'm SOOO gonna enjoy this and I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**Plus, I think writing a story about a straight girl going for the gay guy is kind of interesting and cute (at least in my head. lol).**

**So favorite, alert, and review! I'd love to know what you guys think!**

**Loyally Yours,**

**Eli! :D**

****P.S. - Heffron Drive is actually a real band. The band members are Kendall Schmidt and Dustin Belt. I absolutely love them! You guys should check them out! :D**


	2. Open Book

**I'm back! I actually updated this in a timely manner. lol This isn't really long, but I didn't want to make it extremely long. I had to delete a lot because I didn't want it to be ridiculously long. Plus, I didn't want to go too deep into the story line so early. I kind of want to take my time with this, but I won't leave you waiting for the good parts. :)**

**Next update, we'll get to actually go inside the Glee Club and see what's going on inside there. I'm excited! :D**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was Chemistry?" Artie greeted me with a smile, rolling at my side down the halls toward the lunch room.

"It was okay. The teacher's pretty cool, but the students, not so much. They talk a lot."

"Well, you are in high school," Artie said, matter-of-factly.

"I mean, I'm usually all business, so talking and fooling around in class really isn't my thing. It's pretty annoying, actually."

"So, you're all business and no fun?" He sighed. "I couldn't be you. I don't even see how you can be you." I giggled.

"I mean, I do enjoy doing fun things…"

"Like what?" he said, stopping in the middle of the hallway, turning around towards me and folding his arms. I shifted my weight and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I crochet—"

"Stop right there," Artie said, slightly appalled. "You have just completely killed the meaning of fun." I laughed, turning him back around and wheeling him down the hall.

"It's what I think is fun. I don't really get out much."

"Well, how about we change things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are new here, so I take it you haven't made any friends yet, other than me. How about I introduce you to mine?" I smiled.

"That would be so nice of you. Thanks Artie."

"Anytime," he said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Um, where's the lunch room?" I asked, slowing my pace. I heard Artie chuckle.

"Just take a seat. I'll wheel us there." I gladly took a seat in Artie's lap and let him lead the way.

* * *

Entering the double doors of the cafeteria, I immediately inwardly cringed. I hated being around a bunch of people, especially in lunch rooms. I never knew where to sit. It was like I just didn't belong. I'd usually sit outside by myself.

"Where do you sit?" I asked, looking up at Artie.

"Right over here," he said, rolling towards a long table filled with diverse, laughing teens. I quickly scanned their grinning faces until I saw him.

Blaine Anderson. The guy who had been haunting my mind since I first saw him this morning.

"Hey Artie!" majority of them had said as he rolled up to the table.

"Who's the hot chick?" a blonde guy said to me, looking utterly confused. I blushed a hue of embarrassment. I think he may have noticed me staring at his mouth…

"This is Alana. She's new here. Alana, these are my friends Sam, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine," he said, pointing everyone out and smirking at me, wiggling his eyebrows at the last name he called. I playfully pinched the side of his stomach, but he just laughed.

"It's really nice to meet you guys," I said, giving everyone a small wave.

"Same to you. You're welcome here anytime," Finn said with a smile before stuffing his face with pizza.

"Finn, stop being so sloppy," Rachel said, picking up a napkin and wiping off a drop of sauce from the corner of his mouth, Finn playfully pulling away. I stood up from Artie's lap and sat in a chair with the rest, Artie rolling up closer to the table.

"Where'd you move here from, Alana?" Tina asked.

"North Carolina, a pretty rural place. There's nothing to do there, so it's nice to actually be at a school that has more options."

"More options? What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I liked to play the double bass and since there was no orchestra in my old school, it kind of bummed me out. There was just band and I hated it with a passion. It's too…choppy. It's nice that I'm able to rejoin orchestra again."

"Oh, so you're a musician?" Everyone turned to Blaine. God, he was staring at me. _Because he's waiting for an answer, dumbass._

"Uh…y-yeah. I play the double bass, guitar, and piano," I said sheepishly.

"That's cool. What bell do you have orchestra?"

"Um…next bell, actually. I forget who the instructor is, though…"

"Mrs. Tiano. She's one of the best instructors here in Lima," Blaine stated, plopping a grape into his mouth. _How does one chew so sexy?_

"Yeah, that's her name," I said, sheepishly. "I have her next period."

"I'm heading there afterwards. I can show you the way," he said with a smile.

"That would be amazing, thanks."

"Anything for you, pretty lady," he said, flirtatiously winking at me. I knew it was playful, but I blushed anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Kurt discreetly rolled his eyes before stealing one of Blaine's grapes, and apparently, Blaine had noticed it as well.

"Kurt, it's innocent playfulness. Don't be so bitter," he said with a cheeky smile, kissing him on the cheek. Kurt smiled, turning towards him and connecting his lips to Blaine's. Internally, I felt a tad bit sick, but I could manage. At least I hoped I could.

* * *

"Do you like McKinley so far?" Blaine asked as we walked side-by-side down the halls.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. It's much different from my old school. This school actually has a good arts facility," I said, looking up at him, but his bow tie had caught my eye first, "and guys with snazzy bow ties." Blaine chuckled.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who liked them," he said cheekily, slightly adjusting his tie under his collar. "So, I'm curious. What made you interested in playing music?"

"I don't know. It just…happened."

"Dare to explain?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, growing up, all I ever wanted to be was an artist. I loved to draw and sketch and paint and I knew it was something I wanted to do forever. Then, on my first day of middle school, I found out that I would be taking orchestra as an elective instead of art. Instead of dropping the class, I decided to give it a try. I chose a random instrument and fell instantly in love with it."

"It kind of went that way for me, too. I was always teased a lot because of what I wore and how I acted beforehand, but orchestra was the one place I knew I belonged. There and glee club."

"Glee club? There's a glee club here?"

"Yeah. We meet every day usually, but Mr. Shue was out today, so none of us bothered," he said simply.

"So…you sing?" I asked, a goofy smile plastered on my face. He looked down at me and snickered.

"Well, I sing a little," he said, playfully modest. I smiled. He was so adorable.

"So, now I know you sing. What instrument do you play in orchestra?"

"I play the violin, but I can also play the cello, viola, and double bass. Along with that, I'm pretty good on piano and guitar."

"You sing, you play instruments…if you can dance, you're the whole package," I laughed.

"Eh, I'm not the best at dancing, but I do well enough. It's good enough for Kurt, so that's good enough for me," he said with a smile. My smile faltered a little. For a moment, I forgot Blaine wasn't available. Fuck.

"Can you sing?" he asked.

"Not really. I try, but mostly in the shower and when I'm home alone, so I wouldn't necessarily know if I'm good."

"You should come to glee club. You don't have to join, but just observe. It's really fun, actually. Until Rachel gets to talking," he said with a slight giggle. "She's driven beyond belief, but sometimes, she's so driven, she drives everyone insane. She means well, though." I nodded.

"I guess I could go check it out."

"Good, because I wouldn't have given you any other choice," Blaine said with a smile. "You seem like a really cool person. It's like…I can read you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can read me?" He chuckled.

"It sounds weird, but judging by the little info you've told me, it's like I can already tell the deep, little things about you."

"Okay," I challenged, crossing my arms, "like what?" He smiled, stopping dead in front of me.

"Well, you love orchestra, as opposed to band, so I can tell you're a gentle soul. You like a steady, sweet melody, but could definitely handle the looping strings of eighth notes on the way and find a thrill in the thrashing sound of the bow against the strings every once in a while. Also, you play the double bass. Like the instrument, I can tell you're deep, strong, loud, but you're in the background, shying away from the world. Heard, letting the world know and understand your mind, but remaining unseen, the very soul of which your mind belongs to staying unknown to the rest. You're the glue that keeps everything together. Without you, there'd be no unity, and quite honestly, a very bad orchestra."

All I could do was stare, dumbfounded. It was like he knew my whole life story. Every feeling, every emotion, every thought…everything I am. How he did it? I have the slightest idea. But I do know that it was the biggest turn on in the world. The way his big, hazel eyes bored into mine as if he were reading my soul…I always thought I was a closed book. I guess I was open the entire time, but no one could never read the pages until now…

"Oh my god…that was so completely and utterly accurate…how did you do that?" He just smiled.

"Come on. We're gonna be late," he said, before starting down the path once more, me dazedly strolling behind him.

* * *

**Yup...so that happened. lol I can already feel Alana and Blaine's friendship brewing. Gosh, I'm going to have SOOO much fun with them two!**

**Don't get me wrong though! I LOVE Klaine! They're my #1 OTP, but since this is fan fiction, things might get a little interesting.**

**You know, if it wasn't already obvious, telling by the story description, of which I really should change to make it sound better. Maybe more people will read this story. lol**

**So rate, favorite, alert, and review! If not anything else, reviews would mean the WORLD to me! It'll encourage me to write even more and update even faster so...make my day? Pretty please? :D**

**Loyally Yours,**

**Eli :D**


End file.
